


The Old Switcheroo

by PandaHero



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: and also a tiny tiny bit of tsumiki/peko, lesson of the day don't let tsumiki do vodka shots, mentions of tsumiki/ibuki and tsumiki/koizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few too many drinks, Peko and Nanami accidentally take the wrong people home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> tfw u get too drunk and take home the wrong crying child,,  
> also please forgive me it's 1 in the morning and i can't stand up please take this fic away from me

Nanami wakes slowly, with memories of the last night  immediately flooding her brain. Groaning, she thinks “That’s the last party I ever take Tsumiki to,” and rolls over to bury her face in the girl’s back.

It’d been Tsumiki’s first party, and Nanami had expected her to stay away from the noise and watch the rest of them get smashed. It was her nature, after all, to hang back in social situations so as not to draw attention. And so, thinking she could be trusted alone for a few minutes, Nanami had skipped off to go lay their jackets in Sonia’s room where all the other coats were. When she came back, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

There was Tsumiki, hair pulled back in a bun as she knocked vodka shots like an old drinker, Kuzuryu doing the same beside her. Others- Souda and Hiyoko, cheered them on as they continued their drinking rampage down the kitchen table. Peko, in much the same situation as Nanami, gave the girl a look of pure worry before continuing to watch the two.

The rest of the night is still a blur, as it, unfortunately, took little coercing from Tsumiki to get Nanami to drink. Still, that first memory alone has Nanami cringing with guilt.

But she’ll apologize when they're awake. For now, she’ll just enjoy their usual Saturday morning sleeping arrangement. 

Her, Hinata, and Tsumiki had come to make sleeping on their pull-out couch a regular Friday night occurrence, and ever since they had generally all woken in the same position. Tsumiki would be curled up, her face buried in Hinata's chest while he draped an arm over her; and Nanami would sleep on her other side, either laying back to back or wrapped around her like Hinata.

Their other roommate, Komaeda, would sleep with them too, but he was an early riser so he wouldn’t be there when any of them woke up.

As if he heard Nanami thinking about him, Komaeda calls out from the kitchen. “Are any of you awake yet?” he says, his cheery sing-song tone worsening Nanami’s headache.

“Yeah,” she calls back, though softly so as not to wake the others in case they’re still sleeping.

Hinata grunts and says, “I am,” before letting out a rather large yawn. 

“Me too,” says a voice that is decidedly _not_ Tsumiki’s.

Hinata and Nanami both freeze, and look to Komaeda for answers. He gives them his signature shit-eating grin, and nods towards the lump in the blanket, as if daring them to see who’s underneath. Gulping, Nanami reaches down to pull back the covers.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu lays there in all his sleeping glory, nuzzling Hinata’s stomach and gripping the sides of his shirt.

“Oh,” says Hinata.

“Oh,” says Nanami.

Komaeda grins. “Oh indeed,” he laughs as he waltzes towards them, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. “Oh, oh, oh.”

Hinata sends a glare his way before turning back to the blond in his arms. “Hey,” he grumbles, “Fuyuhiko. Wake up.”

Nanami watches the scene unfold: Kuzuryu’s eyes fluttering open, Hinata blushing, the look of realization dawning on Kuzuryu’s face before he yelps and punches Hinata square in the jaw.

“What the fuck?” both boys say at the same time, each of them jumping away from each other.

Komaeda’s in stitches now, having put his coffee down to hold his sides. “Holy shit, that was _priceless_ ,” he wheezes like the shit disturber he is. Hinata and Kuzuryu both turn to him with murder in their eyes, and Nanami’s pretty sure if she doesn’t speak up they’re both going to punch him.

“Hold on,” she says, “Hold on, hold on.”

“What?” Kuzuryu snaps.

“If you’re on the couch,” Nanami starts, and earns an annoyed nod from Kuzuryu. “Then where’s Tsumiki?”

Hinata looks tense for a minute as he holds his bruising face, but he quickly relaxes. “She’s probably just in her room,” he says.

Komaeda laughs; that low, creepy laugh that means you just said something that was wrong and he’s eager to call you out on it.

“Oh no,” he says, much too dramatically for Nanami’s tastes. “She’s not in her room.”

All three of them are tense now, and Kuzuryu is the one who speaks. “Then where is she?”

“She didn’t come home last night.”

“Oh,” Nanami says again. “Oh _no.”_

“Oh yes,” says Komaeda as he blows on his coffee. He takes a gulp- clearly a mistake as he burns his tongue. Serves him fucking right.

Even as Kuzuryu laughs at Komaeda’s sudden inability to talk, Nanami switches into overdrive. Her heart thrums in her chest as she comes up with millions of possibilities as to where Tsumiki could be or what could've happened to her.

“I have to go,” she says, deadly quiet.

Hinata grabs her arm as she tries to leapfrog him and Kuzuryu to get to the door. “Whoa, slow down,” he says. Nanami gives him an incredulous look.

“I have to find Tsumiki.”

Kuzuryu joins in now, taking her other arm and forcing her to sit down. “Hajime’s right, you have to slow down.”

Nanami, unhappy with being restrained when she could be searching, tries to wrench her arms out of their grips. “I have to find Tsumiki,” she repeats. “I goddamn _lost_ Tsumiki- Kuzuryu I lost a person how do you lose a person—”

Komaeda laughs again, and Nanami actually growls a little, causing Hinata and Kuzuryu to immediately let go of her. Kuzuryu raises his hands up like he thinks she’s going to bite him.

“Easy, Nanami,” says Komaeda with a smile. “She’s fine. She’s just not home.”

 

— — —

 

Tsumiki knows she’s not home the second she wakes up. She can tell because of two key factors: A) she hasn’t heard a word from Komaeda, and B) the bed is way too comfortable to be the pull-out couch from her apartment. 

She snaps her eyes open, heart hammering in ears as she quickly realizes there are many other things wrong with the situation.

For starters, she isn’t wearing her own clothes. Her jeans from the previous night lay discarded on the floor, and instead of her usual button-up and sweater she has a grey t-shirt that goes to her knees.

The second thing that’s wrong is her current position. She’s curled against someone’s side, her head on their chest and their arm around her shoulders. Under normal circumstances, she’d find this very nice, but right now she’s in a strange house in strange clothes with a stranger’s arm around her shoulder and she just wants to see Nanami.

God, she shouldn’t have done those shots last night.

Memories of the party start to resurface then, and Tsumiki starts to regret every life decision she’s ever made.

The second Nanami had left, Tsumiki had practically felt the impulse control leaving her body, and when Kuzuryu had shouted for someone to join him in a round of shots? Tsumiki was knocking them back like her life depended on it in seconds, laughing alongside Kuzuryu while their respective guardians watched in horror.

She’d continued on a drunken rampage after that, glued to a bottle of grey-goose like it was her life-source. She’d pretty much fed half of it to Nanami, succeeding in getting the girl wasted. After that she’d—

Tsumiki’s eyes go wide as she realizes exactly what she’d done.

She’d made out with someone. Not just someone, two people. And not just any someones, oh no, she’d made out with Ibuki and Mahiru.

Mahiru had been an accident- sort of. It was a game of spin the bottle that got out of hand, and before the two girls knew what hit them they were shoved into a closet together. She’d been nervous at first, but one touch from Mahiru and she was gone; holding the photographer by her shirt collar and smashing their lips together.

Ibuki, on the other hand, was completely of her own volition. She can’t even remember the lead up- but there she was, pressed against a wall with her legs around Ibuki’s waist and- god okay she needs to stop thinking about it.

The person beneath her shifts and Tsumiki remembers the situation she’s in. She sits up, pulls her hair out of her face, and tries to take a deep breath.

Mystery person hums and Tsumiki freezes, holding her breath as they speak. “You’re awake,” they state flatly. Tsumiki knows only one person with a voice like that.

“P-Peko,” she stutters in return. She turns to look at the grey-haired girl, and they lock eyes for a few tense moments.

“W-we di-didn’t..?”

“We didn’t.”

“W-we didn’t, okay.”

They’re silent after that, just staring at each other. Tsumiki’s face goes red as she realizes how pretty Peko is first thing in the morning; her hair messy, her red eyes soft and tired. She gulps.

“You kissed me, though,” Peko says, eyes on Tsumiki’s lips.

Three someones. 

“Oh—” Tsumiki feels her voice catch in her throat, guilt stopping her words from reaching her lips. “Oh my god- I’m s-so s-s-sorry.”

Peko sits up now, eyes panicked but face still neutral. “It’s okay,” she blurts before taking a deep breath and regaining her composure. “Don’t worry about it, we were both hammered.”

Tsumiki almost wants to laugh, because it’s so strange hearing Peko use the word hammered. But there’s that painful silence again, and her nervousness has Tsumiki bunching the blankets in her fists.

“I’m never drinking again.” She puts a hand to her forehead and tries to ignore Peko’s cute laugh.

“Alright,” Peko says, stretching her arms out above her head. “We should get you home. Nanami is probably looking for you.”

“Oh god- sh-she probably thinks I’m  d-dead.” Tsumiki starts biting her lip, becoming completely unaware as to what Peko’s doing. Peko uses this as her chance to get Tsumiki in decent shape before returning her to Nanami.

She helps the girl out of bed, tapping the shoulder of the t-shirt Tsumiki had borrowed last night. Without thinking, Tsumiki raises her arms, and Peko pulls the shirt off before tossing in aside, switching it for Tsumiki’s button-up. She manages to do up most of Tsumiki’s buttons before the girl realizes what’s happening and turns red again.

When she’s done, Peko gives her the ghost of a smile and hands Tsumiki her sweater. “Ready?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Tsumiki replies, following Peko towards the door.

 

— — — 

 

Nanami trails behind Komaeda as he glides to the door, somehow laying his coffee on the counter along the way. He throws open the door once Nanami is beside him. What greets them is a very strange sight.

Peko stands there, holding a flustered Tsumiki’s hand. “I have your child,” she says in monotone, and it takes all of Komaeda’s strength not to laugh.

“What a coincidence,” he grins as Nanami ushers Tsumiki inside. “We have yours.

Peko looks behind him, and sees Kuzuryu in Hinata’s lap as they watch some movie about badly animated pigeons in the war. She raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question it.

“Do I have to go home now?” asks Fuyuhiko from his place in Hinata’s lap, displeased with having to get up.

“Oh no, not yet,” Komaeda says. Everyone turns to him, Nanami’s ‘Komaeda is about to do something dumb’ sense blaring. “Peko should stay awhile, right? It’s only fair since you looked after Tsumiki for us!”

Tsumiki, who’s pretty much hiding behind Nanami, nods slowly. Peko looks between Komaeda and his shit disturber grin, Nanami and her half-asleep questioning gaze, and Tsumiki with her small nervous nods.

“Sure,” she whispers after a little silence. “I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> im king of writing shit that makes little to no sense im Sorry


End file.
